ToonHeads
ToonHeads là một loạt tuyển tập phim hoạt hình của Mỹ gồm Hanna-Barbera, phim hoạt hình Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros. và Popeye, với thông tin cơ bản và đố vui, nổi bật về hoạt hình và diễn viên lồng tiếng như: Mel Blanc, Tex Avery, Hugh Harman, Rudy Ising, David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, và Daws Butler. Chương trình được Leslie Fram và Don Kennedy kể lại. Mỗi tập phim nửa giờ sẽ có một chủ đề khác nhau, bao gồm một loạt các tập phim vào năm 1996 với bộ quần short 'Nudnik' dài không nhìn thấy được. Bộ phim ban đầu được phát sóng trên Cartoon Network từ ngày 1 tháng 10 năm 1992 đến ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2003, với một dịp Giáng sinh đặc biệt được hiển thị vào ngày 24 tháng 12 năm 2005. Bộ phim bao gồm 82 tập phim. Các tập Mỗi tập 30 phút có 3 phim hoạt hình kinh điển, mỗi phim đều có một chủ đề chung. Mùa 1 1. El Kabong - Phim hoạt hình về nhân vật Hanna-Barbera Vẽ nhanh McGraw và bản ngã thay đổi của mình, El Kabong. *''El Kabong'' *''El Kabong Meets El Kazing'' *''El Kabong Bongs Kabong'' 2. Barney Bear - Phim hoạt hình về nhân vật MGM Barney Bear. *''Wee Willie Wildcat'' *''The Impossible Possum'' *''The Bear and the Beavers'' 3. Tom and Jerry - The Chuck Jones Cartoons - Tom and Jerry được thực hiện dưới sự chỉ đạo của Chuck Jones vào những năm 1960. *''The Cat Above and the Mouse Below'' *''Much Ado About Mousing'' *''Cat and Dupli-cat'' 4. Ranger John Smith - Yogi Bear có nhân vật phản diện của Yogi, Ranger Smith. *''A Bear Living'' *''Bear Face Disguise'' *''Home Sweet Jellystone'' 5. Hollywood - Phim hoạt hình tập trung vào Hollywood và những người nổi tiếng của thời đại. *''Slick Hare'' *''Popeye's 20th Anniversary'' *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' 6. The Old West - Phim hoạt hình nhại lại người phương Tây. *''Hare Trigger'' *''Homesteader Droopy'' *''Wagon Heels'' 7. Music - Phim hoạt hình có nhiều âm nhạc. *''Me Musical Nephews'' *''The Rabbit of Seville'' *''Johann Mouse'' 8. Sports - Phim hoạt hình trong đó hầu hết các trung tâm gags về thể thao. *''Baseball Bugs'' *''The Bowling Alley Cat'' *''The Football Toucher Downer'' 9. Mel Blanc - Phim hoạt hình có diễn xuất lồng tiếng của Mel Blanc. *''Rabbit Seasoning'' *''Speedy Gonzales'' *''Daffy Duck Slept Here'' 10. Daws Butler - Phim hoạt hình có diễn xuất lồng tiếng Daws Butler. *''Mars Little Precious'' *''Tricky Trappers'' *''Pie Pirates'' 11. The Evolution of Tom and Jerry - Tom and Jerry những năm tiến triển. *''Puss Gets the Boot'' *''Mouse Trouble'' *''Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life'' 12. Bugs Bunny in Fairy Tales - Truyện nhại cổ tích có Bugs Bunny *''Little Red Riding Rabbit'' *''Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears'' *''Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk'' 13. Jay Ward - Phim hoạt hình từ Jay Ward Productions. *''Treasure of Sierra Madre'' (George of the Jungle) *''Tom Tom the Piper's Son'' (từ "Bullwinkle's Corner" trong Rocky and Bullwinkle) *''Dudley Do-Right'' *''How to Direct Movies'' (từ "Mr. Know-It-All") *''Snow White'' (từ "Fractured Fairy Tales") 14. Valentine's Day - Phim hoạt hình hài lãng mạn. *''The Zoot Cat'' *''The Stupid Cupid'' *''Little Tinker'' 15. St. Patrick's Day - Phim hoạt hình có các leprechauns và bức tranh biếm họa Ireland. *''The Huck of the Irish'' *''Droopy Leprechaun'' *''The Wearing of the Grin'' Season 2 16. Travelogue Cartoons - Phim hoạt hình bắt chước cuộc du lịch, một bộ phim ngắn làm nổi bật các điểm tham quan của một địa điểm nhất định. *''Detouring America'' *''Crazy Cruise'' *''Fresh Fish'' 17. Emily the Chicken - Phim hoạt hình tập trung vào nhân vật WB nhỏ Emily gà, một người đàn ông mù quáng theo đuổi ước mơ của mình là một ngôi sao, chỉ bị từ chối. *''Let It Be Me'' *''A Star Is Hatched'' *''Strangled Eggs'' 18. Baseball Cartoons - Phim hoạt hình mô phỏng trò tiêu khiển tuyệt vời của người Mỹ. *''Gone Batty'' *''Batty Baseball'' *''Baseball Bugs'' 19. The Early Works of Chuck Jones - Nhìn vào những tác phẩm Disney-esque của Chuck Jones trong những ngày đầu làm giám đốc của Warner Bros. *''The Night Watchman'' *''Dog Gone Modern'' *''Toy Trouble'' 20. Southern Fried Cartoons - Phim hoạt hình nằm ở miền Nam Hoa Kỳ. *''Southern Fried Rabbit'' *''Backwoods Bunny'' *''The Dixie Fryer'' 21. Midnight in the Bookstore - Hãy xem một thể loại phim hoạt hình hài kịch với các nhân vật từ sách và nhãn hàng tạp hóa xuất hiện trong khi cửa hàng đóng cửa vào ban đêm. *''Speaking of the Weather'' *''You're an Education'' *''Book Revue'' 22. The Many Faces of Robin Hood - Nhìn vào phim hoạt hình có các đoạn giả mạo của huyền thoại Robin Hood. *''Robin Hood Makes Good'' *''Robin Hood Daffy'' *''Robin Hoodwinked'' 23. Hollywood Nights - Nhiều phim hoạt hình hơn bao gồm các bản nhại Hollywood và bức tranh biếm họa của những người nổi tiếng từ những năm 1930 và 1940. *''The Coo-Coo Nut Grove'' *''Hollywood Steps Out'' *''Slick Hare'' 24. Future Shock - Xem phim hoạt hình có tính năng đó được cho là các thiết bị tương lai, chẳng hạn như nhà tự động và rô bốt. *''Dog Gone Modern'' *''House Hunting Mice'' *''The House of Tomorrow'' 25. Movie Star Bugs - Phim hoạt hình biên niên sử Bugs Bunny tăng lên trở thành ngôi sao. *''A Hare Grows in Manhattan'' *''What's Up, Doc?'' *các clip ngắn khác nhau Bugs Bunny 26. Shut Eye - Phim hoạt hình trong đó sự vui nhộn xảy ra khi một nhân vật đang cố gắng ngủ. *''Good Night, Elmer'' *''Back Alley Oproar'' *''Daffy Duck Slept Here'' 27. Egghead - Phim hoạt hình có nhân vật nguyên mẫu Elmer Fudd, Egghead. *''Daffy Duck & Egghead'' *''Count Me Out'' *''A Day at the Zoo'' 28. The Dreams of Bob Clampett - Xem phim hoạt hình siêu thực của Bob Clampett. *''The Old Grey Hare'' *''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery'' *''The Big Snooze'' 29. Goofy Gophers - Phim hoạt hình có Mac và Tosh, một cặp gophers quá lịch sự. *''The Goofy Gophers'' *''I Gopher You'' *''Tease for Two''. 30. Motor Heads - Phim hoạt hình có xe ô tô nhân tạo. *''Streamlined Greta Green'' *''One Cab's Family'' *''Little Johnny Jet'' 31. Fight Night - Phim hoạt hình tập trung vào quyền anh và đấu vật. *''Let's You and Him Fight'' *''To Duck or Not to Duck'' *''Rabbit Punch'' 32. The Evolution of Tweety - Nhìn vào sự sáng tạo của Tweety và những thay đổi của anh trong nhân vật theo hướng của Bob Clampett và Friz Freleng. *''A Tale of Two Kitties'' *''Tweetie Pie'' *''Canary Row'' 33. The Year Elmer Fudd Got Fat - Nhìn vào số ít các phim hoạt hình miêu tả Elmer Fudd là một người béo. *''Wabbit Twouble'' *''The Wacky Wabbit'' *''Fresh Hare'' 34. The Nice Mice of Warner Bros. - Phim hoạt hình có những con chuột ca hát. *''Ain't We Got Fun'' *''A Sunbonnet Blue'' *''The Mice Will Play'' 35. Toro! Toro! - Phim hoạt hình tập trung vào đấu bò. *''Bulldozing the Bull'' *''Bully for Bugs'' *''Señor Droopy'' 36. Director Robert McKimson - Xem phim hoạt hình do Robert McKimson đạo diễn. *''Daffy Doodles'' *''Easter Yeggs'' *''Walky Talky Hawky'' 37. Our Man Sam - Xem phim hoạt hình có sự tham gia của Yosemite Sam với tư cách là kẻ thù của Bunny. *''Hare Trigger'' *''Along Came Daffy'' *''Bugs Bunny Rides Again'' 38. The Musical Cartoons of Friz Freleng - Một cái nhìn tại Friz Freleng phim hoạt hình tất cả các âm nhạc. *''Rhapsody in Rivets'' *''Lights Fantastic'' *''Rhapsody Rabbit'' 39. Night of 1000 Elves - Phim hoạt hình nhại lại của câu chuyện "The Elves and the Cobbler". *''Busy Bakers'' *''Holiday for Shoestrings'' *''The Peachy Cobbler'' 40. One Toon Wonders - Phim hoạt hình gồm các nhân vật chỉ đóng vai chính trong một phim hoạt hình, nhưng vẫn trở nên đáng nhớ. *''Ghost Wanted'' *''The Crackpot Quail'' *''One Froggy Evening'' 41. Battle of the Bookworms - Phim hoạt hình có nhân vật sâu. *''The Bookworm'' *''Sniffles and the Bookworm'' *''The Wacky Worm'' 42. Crooner Toons - Phim hoạt hình với những bức tranh biếm họa của những ca sĩ thập niên 1930 và 1940. *''Bingo Crosbyana'' *''I Only Have Eyes for You'' *''Swooner Crooner'' 43. Turkey Toons - Phim hoạt hình theo chủ đề Lễ Tạ Ơn. *''Tom Turkey and His Harmonica Humdingers'' *''Jerky Turkey'' *''Tom Turk and Daffy'' 44. Hobo Flea - Phim hoạt hình miêu tả một con bọ chét như một con vịt nhỏ nhảy từ chó sang chó. *''The Homeless Flea'' *''An Itch in Time'' *''What Price Fleadom?'' 45. Rocky & Mugsy - Phim hoạt hình với sự tham gia của bộ đôi cướp biển Rocky và Mugsy. *''Bugs and Thugs'' *''Bugsy and Mugsy'' *''The Unmentionables'' 46. Salesman Daffy - Phim hoạt hình mô tả Daffy Duck là một nhân viên bán hàng tận nhà, không dừng lại cho đến khi anh ta có được một khách hàng. *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' *''The Stupor Salesman'' *''Fool Coverage'' 47. Cartoon Christmas - Một kỳ nghỉ đặc biệt với phim hoạt hình theo chủ đề Giáng sinh. *''Alias St. Nick'' *''The Captain's Christmas'' *''Peace on Earth'' *''The Night Before Christmas'' *''Bedtime for Sniffles'' 48. Ant's Life - Phim hoạt hình tập trung xung quanh kiến. *''The Fighting 69-1/2th'' *''The Gay Anties'' *''Ant Pasted'' 49. The Lost Cartoons - Một giờ đặc biệt về phim ngắn hoạt hình hiếm hoi và chưa biết của Warner Bros và các dự án truyền hình và phi công truyền hình đầu tiên. Tính năng hoạt hình (hoặc cảnh từ): *''Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid'' *''Crying for the Carolines'' *''Lady, Play Your Mandolin!'' *''Any Bonds Today?'' *''Spies'' *''The Return of Mr. Hook'' *''Two Guys from Texas'' *''My Dream Is Yours'' *''So Much for So Little'' *''Orange Blossoms for Violet'' *''Drafty, Isn't It?'' *một thương mại Tang với Bugs Bunny và Marvin Martian *''Philbert'' *''Adventures of the Road Runner''. 50. Phim hoạt hình thời chiến - Một phim hoạt hình đặc biệt từ Thế chiến II (một số được mô tả bởi người kể chuyện là "tàn nhẫn", "lỗi thời" và chứa đầy "khuôn mẫu thái quá"). *''Blitz Wolf'' *''Scrap Happy Daffy'' *''Herr Meets Hare'' *''Russian Rhapsody'' *clip từ Tokio Jokio, Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, Scrap the Japs, Plane Daffy, và You're a Sap, Mr. Jap. Season 3 51. The Evolution of Elmer Fudd - Phim hoạt hình cho thấy Elmer đã trở thành người như ngày hôm nay. 52. The Early Works of Hanna & Barbera - Phim hoạt hình từ những năm đầu tiên của bộ đôi tại MGM. 53. Moon Toons - Phim hoạt hình xoay quanh việc đi đến mặt trăng và du hành vũ trụ. * Little Buck Cheeser * The Cat That Hated People * Haredevil Hare 54. The Great Cartoon Controversy - Ghi lại những cáo buộc về đạo văn giữa Warner Bros. Rhapsody Rabbit và The Cat Concerto của MGM. * Rhapsody Rabbit * The Cat Concerto * Tweetie Pie 55. Tasmanian Devil - Phim hoạt hình với sự tham gia của Taz. 56. Before Bedrock - Phim hoạt hình diễn ra trong thời tiền sử trước The Flintstones của Hanna-Barbera làm cho nó trở nên phổ biến. 57. The Early Works of Friz Freleng - hoạt hình âm nhạc của Friz Freleng 1930. Ngày phát sóng: ngày 9 tháng 12 năm 2001 58. Night at the Opera - Phim hoạt hình tập trung vào âm nhạc opera (với sự tham gia của Bugs Bunny). Ngày phát sóng: ngày 16 tháng 12 năm 2001 59. Sufferin' Succotash! - Phim hoạt hình với sự tham gia của Sylvester the Cat, nhân vật hoạt hình đa năng nhất của Warner Bros. Ngày phát sóng: ngày 16 tháng 12 năm 2001 * Life with Feathers * Crowing Pains * Scaredy Cat 60. Beaky Buzzard - Phim hoạt hình có sự tham gia của một tên lửa bẽn lẽn tên là Beaky. Ngày phát sóng: 23 tháng 12 năm 2001 61. Cartoon News Reels - Phim hoạt hình nhại lại các bản tin cũ được trình chiếu trước các bộ phim trong nhà hát. Ngày phát sóng: 23 tháng 12 năm 2001 62. Tish Tash - Phim hoạt hình được giám sát bởi Frank Tashlin. Ngày phát sóng: ngày 30 tháng 12 năm 2001 63. Baby Boom Toons - Phim hoạt hình tập trung xung quanh cò. 64. Ralph Phillips - Phim hoạt hình tập trung vào nhân vật hoạt hình ngắn ngủi của Chuck Jones, Ralph Phillips, một cậu bé bình thường mơ mộng có những cuộc phiêu lưu thú vị. * From A to Z-Z-Z * Boyhood Daze * A Waggily Tale 65. Rabbit Season, Duck Season - Toàn bộ Bugs & Daffy Hunting Trilogy. 66. Hubie & Bertie - Phim hoạt hình với sự tham gia của Hubie và Bertie, những con chuột gây rắc rối của Chuck Jones, những người dày vò một con mèo thần kinh tên là Claude. 67. The Great Race - Toàn bộ lỗi Vs. Bộ ba Cecil cộng với hai người khác. 68. Cartoons in the Real World - Phim hoạt hình pha trộn hành động trực tiếp với hoạt ảnh trong những ngày trước Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. 69. Director Arthur Davis - Phim hoạt hình được giám sát bởi Arthur Davis. * Mouse Menace * Bowery Bugs * Quackodile Tears 70. Before They Were Stars - Sự xuất hiện sớm của các nhân vật hoạt hình nổi tiếng. * A Tale of Two Kitties * Fast and Furry-ous * Stage Door Cartoon 71. Gangster Toons - Phim hoạt hình nhại lại thể loại phim tội phạm cướp biển. 72. The Parody Movie of Porky & Daffy - Phim hoạt hình với Daffy & Porky trong các đoạn phim khác nhau. 73. The Three Faces of Tom & Jerry - Phim hoạt hình Tom và Jerry dưới sự hướng dẫn của William Hanna và Joe Barbera, Gene Dietch, và Chuck Jones. * Mouse Trouble * High Steaks * Purr-chance to Dream 74. Director Norman McCabe - Phim hoạt hình được đạo diễn bởi đạo diễn Norman Bros "Norm" McCabe ít được biết đến hơn. 75. Speedy Gonzales - Phim hoạt hình với sự tham gia của Speedy Gonzales, "... con chuột nhanh nhất trong tất cả Mexico". 76. The Captain and the Kids - Phim hoạt hình MGM dựa trên truyện tranh The Captain and the Kids. 77. Private SNAFU - Phim hoạt hình tập trung vào Snafu tư nhân, một quân đội không đủ năng lực tư nhân mà được hướng dẫn trong những gì không làm trong khi trong quân đội trong Thế chiến II. 78. The Early Works of Porky Pig - Phim hoạt hình trước đó của Porky Pig. 79. Red - Phim hoạt hình với sự tham gia showgirl nổi tiếng của Tex Avery, người không chính thức được biết đến với tên gọi Red, do sự xuất hiện của cô trong phim hoạt hình Red Hot Riding Hood. 80. The Many Moods of Daffy Duck - Phim hoạt hình tập trung xung quanh thái độ khác nhau của Daffy, từ nhân vật của anh ta trước đây, cá tính hơn với nhân vật sau này, nơi anh ta bị thúc đẩy bởi sự tham lam và ghen tỵ và coi kẻ thù của Bugs 'Bunny. 81. Pepe Le Pew - Phim hoạt hình với sự tham gia của chàng trai Skunk khét tiếng và quyến rũ của Chuck Jones. 82. The Boys From Kansas City - Phim hoạt hình được đạo diễn bởi những đạo diễn hoạt hình đầu tiên đến từ thành phố Kansas, Kansas. Tham khảo